


When We Meet Again

by Vyssa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Black Jackals, Canon Universe, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Manga Spoilers, One Shot, Pining Kageyama Tobio, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Romantic Fluff, Schweiden Adlers - Freeform, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyssa/pseuds/Vyssa
Summary: Three years and eight months.That’s the amount of time Kageyama Tobio has spent apart from his former orange-haired teammate ever since their high school graduation.And they're about to meet again.[Set during the Final Arc]
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 14
Kudos: 316





	When We Meet Again

Three years and eight months.

That’s the amount of time Kageyama Tobio has spent apart from his former orange-haired teammate ever since their high school graduation.

No, ‘former teammate’ isn’t enough to describe what Hinata means to him as a person.

The sunshine-embodied human is more than just a teammate to him, and it’s taken Kageyama _years_ to process through his unspoken but ever underlying feelings towards his friend.

While he was busy advancing his career as a professional (and ultra successful) volleyball player in Japan, Hinata was doing something most people would consider ‘crazy’ in Brazil.

Sure, they texted from time to time, letting each other know how they were doing. Kageyama wouldn’t admit it, but he appreciated every picture Hinata’s sent to him on a whim — even the latter’s off-putting selfie with Oikawa when the two unexpectedly met in Rio. They gave him a sense of knowing, a sense of being physically near the brown-eyed idiot from miles and miles away.

Sometimes, though, Kageyama would feel a strong urge to call the orange-haired boy just to hear his voice, but decided against it. While he likes to believe it was his ego that prevented him from doing so, it was actually his fear of unintentionally weirding Hinata out, because calling was never their thing.

Kageyama knew about Hinata’s return to Japan in March. He also heard about the shorter one’s decision to try out for one of the V-League teams. The news silently rejoiced him to no end, and even though he wanted to meet Hinata again A.S.A.P, his location and schedule were in the way.

_We’ll meet again soon through volleyball,_ he consoled himself, but resisting the urge to go see the subject of his consistent pining for eight months wasn’t an easy task.

Kageyama’s head goes blank the moment he catches sight of Hinata outside of the bathroom in Sendai Gymnasium. As they converse and bicker, he feels a certain kind of lightheadedness — and no, not the kind that makes you uncomfortable. The opposite, actually. Oh, how he looked forward to this day. _How he missed Hinata Shouyo._

Meeting Hinata face-to-face again after all these years is, how do you say it… _electrifying_. The boy Kageyama knew is taller, tanner and… bigger. More physically built. He has a somewhat different air to him now, far from the one he had when he was a scrawny fifteen-year-old kid. He doesn’t get stomachaches before matches anymore. He’s more _experienced_ , Kageyama can tell. He’s a new and improved Hinata, and yet…

He’s still the same.

His competitiveness, his loud, beaming voice, his non-wavering gaze whenever he declares something, his cheerful personality, his smile ( _god, that smile_ ) that can brighten someone’s day in an instant.

Hinata makes a point to show off his immense growth throughout the years right from the get-go of the MSBY Black Jackals versus Schweiden Adlers match. It shocks everyone, including Kageyama, but it excites the rivaled setter even more. The excitement can perhaps be compared to the one he felt playing in the 2016 Olympics; only this is more personal, more _special._ Them playing against each other has been long overdue, and he cannot _wait_ to see Hinata’s progress in the sport they love more than anything else in the world, as they stand on the same court once again.

_Ah… Now you shine even brighter on the court._

_Your light was burning before, but now it’s damn near blinding._

_Damn you, you impressive, lovable idiot._

**— After the match —**

“Hey, Kageyama! That was a great game! Whassup’, why’d you tell me to come out here? I’m supposed to leave with my team **—** "

The unmistakable lively voice puts Kageyama’s train of thought to a halt as he turns to face the one orange head whose team just gained victory over his own a few moments earlier.

“You’re free after this right?” The raven-haired male nervously utters the sentence he’s been carefully planning for the last half an hour, “Let’s… get dinner together.”

“Huh?” Answers a visibly surprised Hinata, a slight pink rising to his face, “Is there a special reason why?”

_God, just bury me already._

“Just… I want to, okay?! We haven’t hung out for so long! And I’m staying here for tonight anyway, so…” The famous setter’s voice trails off in an increasingly shy manner. Though now in his twenties, he has never been used to expressing these ‘things’. He’s learning, however, for his and Hinata’s sake.

A moment of silence ensues.

“…”

“…”

“… Okay! Yeah, let’s have dinner together, Bakageyama!” The wide, approving smile that follows from the shorter male is enough to send Kageyama’s heart thumping through the roof.

“Just don’t poison me or anything, m’kay?! Since I-well, our team just beat yours and I know you’re like, kinda salty…”

“Shut up. We'll win next time, you _boke_.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've ever posted in my entire life and my first work on AO3, hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it ❤


End file.
